Patch2007-06-13-Evendim-Part02
Category:PatchNotes Crafting General Novice & Expert cook NPCs no longer sell: Blueberries, Cabbage, Taters, Green Onions, Broccoli, Strawberries, Blackberries, and Raspberries. Fixed Farming and Cooking instructions in "A Yeoman's Guide" crafting guide. Improved the descriptions for all seven crafting guides. Fixed numerous typos, grammatical errors, and incorrect instructions in the seven crafting guides. Updated the message shown in the Crafting UI for when the player has not yet taken a crafting vocation. The message now directs players to seek out a Master or Mistress of Apprentices. Fixed an issue where several professions did not unlock tier 5 mastery after completion of tier 5 proficiency. Updated art for many, many crafted weapons! Revised the minimum level requirements for many crafted weapons, shields, jewellery, and armour pieces. In general, the minimum level requirements for these items have been decreased. Fixed quality issues with "Ancient Steel Mining Pick." Capitalized the words "Jeweller" and "Tailor" in all of the titles for these two crafting professions. Cleaned up item category sorting in auctions for all crafting components, resources, and ingredients. Fixed recipe ingredients listed for "Padded Armour" in the following vocation introduction letters: Armourer, Explorer, and Yeoman. Corrected information in the crafting guide, "A Tinker's Guide." Corrected minor typos in the names of some crafting components. Fixed a typo in the Armsman vocation crafting guide. Quest items produced by quest recipes can no longer be sold, auctioned, or traded. In addition, destroying these quest items will also cause the quest to be abandoned. Added more descriptive descriptions to all crafting recipe scrolls! Profession name, profession difficulty, and recipe type (where applicable) are now given in each recipe scroll's description. All critical crafting tools are now know prefixed with the title "Superior," to easily distinguish them from normal crafting tools. Fixed meta-tags for many crafting tools. Messages sent to the player regarding the tools should now use proper grammar. Craft tools which were purchased from a vendor have had their durability reduced slightly and repair cost adjusted so you never pay more to repair it than it would cost to purchase a new one. Removed the chance of getting monster trophies from crafting consignments and increased the amount of resources. Crafting components & ingredients now use a green background in the icon. Increased the bonuses on Polished Westernesse Dagger, Polished Westernesse Mace, Polished Westernesse Halberd, Mirrored Westernesse Sword, Mirrored Westernesse Greatsword, Mirrored Westernesse Axe, Mirrored Westernesse Headman's Axe, Mirrored Westernesse Halberd Fixed a few cases where crafted halberds were not getting the correct amount of bonuses applied to them. These halberds now grant larger bonuses to might or vitality. Forged Dwarf-craft Axe and Tempered Dwarf-craft Axe now give a bonus to in-combat power regeneration instead of Might so they no longer conflict with the weapons learned from the Master of Apprentices. Solid Light Bronze Buckler now has the stats of a rare item. Quests that allow you to progress to higher crafting tiers will now always have a gold ring, no matter what adventuring level you have reached. Other crafting quests will use the normal rules for quest icons. Level 45 Class Quest Trophies for the third wave of the "Implements" and "Articles" quests are no longer Bind On Pickup. Fixed an issue with the Crafting Solutions quests where the quest would fail to update. Each of the "Part 3" crafting quests should now bring up the appropriate "superior facility" quest when completed. When crafting multiple items, you will see the current and total number in the progress bar. When crafting multiple items, the animation will now stay between creations. Names of items in craft panel are now colored correctly according to rarity. Heavy branches and Rich ore deposits can now be found in the world. These uncommon resource nodes are higher yield than normal resource nodes, giving a bit more variety to their respective harvesting systems. Fixed an issue that was preventing players from using Superior Forges (right-click) to open their craft UI. Rich Ore Deposits and Heavy Branches can now be found rarely on the landscape. These resources are less common but yield greater returns than their normal counterparts. For many months (well... one month) crafters have scratched their heads over the location of the mysterious beast known as Sagrurz. Puzzle no longer! Sagrurz can now rarely be found on the landscape (though where he can be found we'll leave up to you to discover ) The Superior Workbench that was hanging out beneath the ground at the farms north of Hobbiton has been removed. Crafting Quests should follow the quest consideration levels just like all other quests. Quests that advance your profession will always show a gold ring now. Skinner Grubb, for the consignment quests, no longer has the title Leather Worker. We realized that this could be a bit confusing to all the real Leather Workers out there. Farming The farming vocation has been updated to allow the possibility of small profits when selling finished products back to a vendor. Only selling products created from fair plants will turn a profit, depending on the amount generated by the field. There is no profit in selling poor plants to vendors, yet they can be converted back into seeds. Some pipe-weed seeds are now available to players via loot drops. Added recipes for brewing beer! Cooking and Farming vendors now sell components/recipes required for brewing beer. Lowered the cost of seeds used by farmers to produce items used by cooks. All pipe-weed varieties now have a max stacking size of 50. Oats can now be grown by farmers, which can be used by cooks to make treats for the Lore-Master's bear-friend. Farmers should visit their local Novice Farmer for oat recipes and seeds, while cooks should seek out Novice Cooks to pick up a new recipe and craft ingredient. More powerful Bear Treat recipes can also be found elsewhere! Pipe-weed seed recipes that award seeds which cannot be purchased from vendors will produce a total of two seeds per recipe execution. Adjusted the output of some pipe-weed seed recipes to produce three seeds instead of two. Decreased the quantity of Fertilizer, Earth of Erebor, and seeds needed to create all pipeweed and vegetable "field" recipes. All tier 4 and 5 farming recipes that previously required superior workbench facilities now require normal workbench facilities. Crop tracking has arrived again for the first time! Farmers can now toggle the 'Track Crops' skill, just like the 'Track Wood' and 'Track Mines' skills. Tracking crops will allow all landscape crop spawns to appear on your minimap. Fixed the plural names for "Cauliflower Seed," "Bushel of Fair Cauliflower," and "Bushel of Poor Cauliflower" incorrectly showing up as "Broccoli." Scholar Scholar vendors sell new ingredient items used in the making of Morale & Power regeneration potions. Increased production quantities for Fire and Light Oil recipes Changed the ingredients used in two Scholar quest recipes, "Ballad of Aiglos" and "Chant of the Stalwart." They should now be using ingredients appropriate to the difficulty of the recipe. Fixed an issue where the tier 3, 4, and 5 recipes for power and morale potions were producing the wrong items when executed (Morale potion recipes were producing power potions, and vice-versa). Scholar potion recipes now have the chance to produce an improved potion when a critical result is achieved. Previously, two regular potions were produced on a critical success. Changed the ingredients for all scholar power and morale potion recipes, reducing the focus on rare-drop scholar components and shifting that focus more over to store-bought ingredients. Novice scholars now sell the "Hand-Bound Journal" item needed for some journeyman scholar recipes. New scholar recipes have been added! Lore scroll recipes for Cooking, Jeweller, and Scholar have all been added to the Scholar profession. These recipes are automatically granted to you. Cooking Lowered prices of all cooking ingredients. Changed the singular name of "Salt" to "Bag of Salt." Rebalanced the required ingredient quantities for many cooking recipes. For the majority of recipes, the number of required ingredients has been reduced. Fixed issues with effects getting double-listed on tooltips for the following items: Hornblower's Pie, Superior Hornblower's Pie, Stuffed Cabbage, and Superior Stuffed Cabbage New recipes for lute strings have been added to Cooking! Cooks may now create lute strings for Minstrels that temporarily reduce threat generated when healing. The "Serene Stew" recipe (a tier 2 recipe) was previously using a crafted tier 3 ingredient. The required ingredients have been changed to replace the crafted tier 3 ingredient with a crafted tier 2 ingredient. The "Serene Stew" recipe (a tier 2 recipe) was previously using a crafted tier 3 ingredient. The required ingredients have been changed to replace the crafted tier 3 ingredient with a crafted tier 2 ingredient. Fixed a typo in the plural name of "Complete Hobbit Breakfast." Fixed a typo in the description of "Juicy Blackberries." "A Taste of Skill, Part Two" is completeable again, after the great Hearty Stock Shortage of 3018. Enterprising hobbits have come up with new ingredients for the recipe, and all agree that the new stew is both stewier and more serene. Weaponsmith: Two tier 3 crafted weapons, "Bright Steel Dagger" and "Shining Steel Dagger," have been changed into granting an increase to vitality instead of agility. Other tier 3 daggers give an increase to agility. Fixed issues with some Forged Dwarf-Craft weapon recipes requiring the wrong type of forge. Fixed issue with some Polished Westernesse weapon recipes requiring the wrong type of forge. Fixed instructions in "A Bounty of Blades" crafting guide. Increased production quantities for Beartraps, Multi-Traps, Shield Spikes, Caltrops, and Stun Dust. Prospecting Fixed a few instances where the name "Barrow-Iron" was displayed without the hyphen ("Barrow-Iron Deposits" and "Rich Barrow-Iron Deposits"). Fixed an issue with the "Refine Elven-steel" recipe using the incorrect type of ingot. This recipe now uses Ancient Iron ingots instead of Dwarf-steel ingots. Jeweller Cleaned up naming issues with both the normal and critical versions of the Striking and Vanquishing Runes. Jewellers are now directed to find a workbench instead of a study. Jewellers should now be able to receive Superior Workbench access. Tailoring Fixed the display names of some Tailoring recipe scrolls. Fixed the decription for crafting component Leather Guard. Tailors now sell recipes for crafting cloaks. Metalworking: Increased the level requirements for all tier 2 metalworking crafted heavy armour sets: "Iron" armour set: Increased level requirement to 18 (was 15). "Thick Iron" armour set: Increased level requirement to 18 (was 15). "Crafted" armour set: Increased level requirement to 21 (was 19). "Well-Crafted" armour set: Increased level requirement to 21 (was 19). "Heavy Iron" armour set: Increased level requirement to 18 (was 15). "Hardened Iron" armour set: Increased level requirement to 18 (was 15). "Forge-Crafted" armour set: Increased level requirement to 21 (was 19). "Temper-Crafted" armour set: Increased level requirement to 21 (was 19). Note: This change may cause some armour pieces currently equipped to be removed to the player's inventory if they are no longer high enough level to wear the armour. Woodworking The tier 2 "Stout Ash" weapons were using the wrong quality level. This is now fixed.Emotes The mischievous emotes now have proper spelling. The /sigh command now has the proper tense when directing it at a target. The emotes /pose and /smackhead now function properlyMusic System Players now have access to two additional music instruments: Drums and Bass (Theorbo)! You now get sustained notes when playing music! Go ahead, hold those keys down. You now have three full octaves of notes to play with player music! You'll have to change your key bindings to access the full range. Hit ctrl-o, click "Key Mapping" and then scroll down to the Music section. You can now use /play to play an ABC notation (Google it!) file located in your My Documents\The Lord of the Rings Online\Music\ directory. Note that certain ABC features aren't supported - notably chords, slurs, gracings, repeats, changing key mid-song, tuplets, staccato, among others. There's now an optional key mapping for entering or exiting /music mode. It isn't set by default, but you can set it to whatever you want. You can now enter and exit /music mode using the right-click menu on your own portrait. We've roughly doubled the speed at which you can play notes. No more playing music with broken instruments. Other players will no longer see music system errors when you're teleported while playing. You can now use musical instruments once they are equipped to toggle music mode. The music tutorial has been changed so it begins when you acquire your first instrument. Depending on latency, players are allowed to either synchronize their notes with the server, or hear their note instantly. The later option should be appealing to solo musicians. Basic musical horns can now be equipped correctly.Items The following armours have had their rating increased: Reinforced Leather Gauntlets - 30 Reinforced Westernesse Leather Gauntlets - 50 Reinforced Leather Boots - 33 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Boots - 43 Reinforced Leather Leggings - 38 Reinforced Leather Shirt - 22 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Shirt - 45 Reinforced Elven Leather Jacket - 32 Reinforced Leather Shoulder Pads - 37 Reinforced Elven Leather Shoulder Guards - 50 Reinforced Elven Pointed Helm - 41 Reinforced Leather Gauntlets of Rallying - 30 Gleaming Leather Gauntlets - 50 Treated Leather Boots - 33 Reinforced Leather Boots of Fleetness - 43 Reinforced Leather Leggings of Determination - 38 Reinforced Leather Shirt of Vigour - 22 Reinforced Leather Shirt of Fate - 45 Shining Leather Jacket - 32 Reinforced Leather Shoulder Pads of Might - 37 Reinforced Leather Shoulder Guards of Fate - 50 Gleaming Dwarf Leather Gauntlets - 30 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Gauntlets of Courage - 50 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Boots of Fleetness - 33 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Boots of Fleetness - 43 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Leggings of Courage - 38 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Shirt of Fate - 22 Shining Dwarf Leather Shirt - 45 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Jacket of Determination - 32 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Shoulder Pads of Might - 37 Reinforced Dwarf Leather Shoulder Guards of Fleetness - 50 Reinforced Elven Leather Gauntlets of Might - 30 Reinforced Elven Leather Gauntlets of Rallying - 50 Reinforced Elven Leather Boots of Vigour - 33 Reinforced Elven Leather Boots of Determination - 43 Reinforced Elven Leather Leggings of Fate - 38 Reinforced Elven Leather Shirt of Determination - 45 Reinforced Elven Leather Jacket of Vigour - 32 Reinforced Elven Leather Shoulder Pads of Vigour - 37 Reinforced Elven Leather Shoulder Guards of Fate - 50 Reinforced Westernesse Leather Gauntlets of Rallying - 50 Shining Westernesse Leather Shirt - 45 Reinforced Westernesse Leather Shoulder Guards of Determination - 50 Bargserk - 43 Horse-shift - 50 Nail-treaders - 30 Hard-heels - 50 Grundbog - 50 Stanhelm - 50 Sterklófi - 50 From Crafting Tough Skirmisher's Helme - 31 Tough Skirmisher's Glovesps - 31 Tough Skirmisher's Armourn - 31 Tough Skirmisher's Leggingsps - 31 Tough Skirmisher's Bootsps - 31 Tough Skirmisher's Shoulder Guardsps - 31 Brooches dropped by Hillmen for the "Hillmen of the North" quest are now correctly identified as Hillman-brooch/Hillman-brooches. Shield of the Stalwart Tower had its description updated. Throwing axes now have the proper graphic. Slight increase to the power of the quest rewards from "Queen of the Host." "Demoralize" was misspelled on morale transfer weapons. The Burglar's Badge has its stealth bonus replaced with an evade and parry bonus. The Skull Key received from the quest "Forging Anew" cannot be destroyed now. Changed the tooltip information on a number of bows and crossbows. The text regarding induction time and threat reducing effects was incorrectly representing what the items did. Buffed Coruthor, the level 30 minstrel class reward helmet. Items that give stealth bonus have been rebalanced. Now "pocket" items also can give stealth bonuses in addition to cloaks. Many of the class quest weapons and jewelry received a small buff. Made a different necklace reward for "An Ancient Story of Evil." Swifthelm: Fixed a typo in the description. Replaced the placeholder graphic for rhubarb. It should now appear as a leafy green object. Fixed typos in the display names of some Battle Axe weapons. Replaced icon for "Drake-egg." It now looks like an egg! Fixed a typo on heavy shields which resulted in the % sign showing up before the number. No functional change. Ningaim (rare light gloves) has seen a minimum level increase to 37. Minimum requirement for Leggings of the Lost Master updated to 25. Fixed the plural name for monster trophy item "Mangled Spider Mandible." Treatise of Valour icon updated. Cloaks with special patterns on them were not meant to be dyed and are now restricted. Icon for the Sparkling Platinum Necklace has been updated. Common elven heavy armour is more common. Light Gondorian Kite Shield had heavy shield stats. The light shield now has light shield armour class. Many small changes to item descriptions or names to fix typos or inconsistencies. Some prefix/suffix names on uncommon items have been updated. There were no functional changes to the items affected. Description on axes updated: Armour lowering effect doesn't apply to the wielder, but a proc which affects the wielder's target. NinGaim gloves are now level 37. If your player is currently wearing these gloves and you are not the correct level the item will be put into your back. Reduced the repair cost on some weapons. Some trophy items found off Aurochs have been renamed to correct and incorrect spelling of Aurochs. Neeker-breeker horn trophy no longer drops frequently. Intermediate quest items now show the icon in the tool-tip display. Reduced the frequency of trophy drops from Midgeclouds. Made some positive updates to some items dropping from bosses in the Great Barrows. Guardian's Ward shield is now a Heavy Shield and has stats to match. Warning: If you are not a Guardian and you are using this shield, it will unequip from you upon login. Belegolf (staff item) has an added benefit now: Increase to Power. Increased the stats on the following items: Laemír, Hard Heart, Belegolf, Laingarab, Stannafl, Hefna, Rodgor, Halfur, Gelhar Gelhar is a Burglar-only item that was light armour. This item has been updated to be medium armour. The appearance of this item has also changed. Increased the stats on the following items: Ragebrand, Swift-talon, Bear-claws, Stanhelm, Sharptooth, Quickhands, Hill-defender, Sterklófi, Rodhathol The reward chest from the Neeker-friend quest is now more rewarding. Increased the stats on the following items: Longond, Gilnor, Thindris, Mithranc, Ornadar, Ironshanks, Cloudmantle, Stoutwall Some hooded cloaks were using incorrect icons and have been updated. Adjusted the scale on a couple of shields so they no longer dwarf the avatar. The Steak and Kidney Pie item included erroneous quest restriction information which prevented some players from picking it up (or using it). The pie is now obtainable! Some rare one-handed clubs have been changed to become two-handed weapons: Head-breaker, Woodman's Friend, Willows-arm, Goblin-knocker, Hermit's Rage, & Athelsloff. If you currently own one of these items it will continue to work for you as a 1-handed club. All future versions found in loot will be the 2-handed version. Spider spinnerets and legs were too pricey and have been reduced in value. Level 13-17 bears and boars now drop medium hides. In fact, all monsters that drop hides should be dropping medium hides at those levels. "Light Westernesse Shield" and "Superb Light Westernesse Shield" are tier 4 light shields that had heavy shield armour values. The shields now have the correct armour for their type. Adjusted the drop rate of Putrid Fingernails from high-level Decayed. Added a more clear error message when you try and trade items with a full backpack.Loot System Roll/Pass has been updated and is now Need/Greed/Pass. This is an alternative to the Master Looter system. Fellows in a Fellowship/Raid can now /roll or /random to perform a roll from 1 to range, and this will print out on all fellows screens and then the master looter can give the item rolled on to the one with the highest roll value, or lowest... Completely up to the master looter. You will now be prevented from opening corpses that do not contain loot that you can pick up or roll on while in Fellowship. You will no longer get a container cursor and mouseover highlight for corpses that do not contain any loot that you can take. Chests and corpses will no longer close if you use them while you have them open, you must close the UI instead. There was a bug that caused extremely high level monsters (51+) to not drop loot. This is fixed! More pipe-weed seeds have been added to the loot system. You can now press 'Enter' to 'Loot All' in a loot window.Character Creation/Selection When you hit the character select screen, your last used character is automatically selected for you. When picking a race in character generation, you'll now see, and be able to examine, all racial characteristics. Fixed character generation so it sends you to race selection when you delete your final character. Global broadcasts can now be seen more clearly when in the character selection UI. The last known location is now displayed for any characters you have logged in with previously.Graphics/Animation/fx Fixed a bug in the Character Journal, Inspection UI and Paper Doll which would cause more than one weapon to appear in the same hand. Female Hobbit Scouts in the Ettenmoors were twisting their legs into some really frightening positions. This has been fixed. Shield racks in the Angmarim camp bordering the Ram Duath will no longer sort through the top of tents at this location. Defenders of Ost Guruth located at Agamaur were trying to show off by wielding halberds, shields, swords, maces, harps, Hobbits, monkeys and loaves of bread while on duty. We told them, you're standing in place called the Red-swamp...that's good enough for most. Fixed an issue that was preventing NPCs from hiding their cosmetic props such as books and farming tools when they entered into combat. Enabled the option to toggle Combat Fx on and off. Fixed some minor issues with loot sparkles not showing up on corpses correctly. Added loot sparkles to chests on the landscape when they are opened while in a fellowship. You can now set the anisotropic filter quality in the options menu. Fixed 'stutter-step' issues when NPCs and monsters stop moving. Added different background colors for mini vitals for each class. Fixed a problem that would stop the hand from lightly clipping into the Elf male's head. The Dwarf drinking animation now does not clip into the face. (Dwarves all over Middle-earth rejoice at the news that they won't be spilling as much ale onto their shirts.) Fixed the beards so they do not clip. (But did not clip the beards) Fixed /cheer for Elf females to make them more cheery. Made sure that Storvagun's mace stays in his hand when he swings and attacks. Celondim guards will no longer be super shiny with specular lighting. Users will no longer clip through Gimli's door in the Silverdeep mine. Snow has had some visual improvements, and should look much nicer now. The lightning effect doesn't go off when you're inside anymore.Audio Many crafting vendors who were silent now have voiceover. All players should now be able to hear their mounts as well as those of other players. Fixed a footstep audio bug that caused the footsteps to be heard in the wrong stereo channel when strafing. Players will now hear the appropriate footstep sounds indoors. Sounds have been placed on critical combat maneuvers.World There were some invisible walls appearing on the slopes of Weathertop. We made them...disappear. Come on, who writes this stuff? Invisible walls are invisible how do they - what? It's still on? Oh, umm. We removed the offending walls. Bag End now has a tile floor, instead of wood, in accordance with descriptions in the books. Changed the floors in some hobbit interiors, including a few taverns and Great Smials. The herd of deer kept within Tornstones in the Lone-lands should no longer flee when approached. Gone are the legions of northward facing deer outside of Ost Guruth. The Decayed of Imlad Balchorth are now more common. Several stuck locations in Bree-land, the Great Barrows and the Misty Mountains have been fixed.Town services Grocer "Graham Larkspur" now buys items from players. Minstrel trainers are now selling musical strings which can enhance instrument abilities further. Fixed a repair-cost bug in a quest NPC that allowed players to repair equipment at 50% off. Thorin's Hall vendor "Hagan Storm-Sword" now sells two-handed swords. Gondamon now has a bard! The Bree-town Crafting Hall has moved across the street to a new, much larger facility. The Combe Crafting Trainers, sick and tired of standing outside all the time, have moved inside. Mailboxes have been added to the Michel Delving Auction Hall. Ost Guruth now has a bard, a supplier and a full set of craft facilities. An Armour vendor has been added to the outpost of Gabilshathur in Angmar. There are now interactable Superior Studies in Elrond's Library. Celondim is now part of the Postal system.Travel/Maps/Radar The costs of using the Travel System (via Stable Master NPCs) has been balanced globally: Newbie Travel Routes (1s) Travel inside of Lowbie Regions (5s) Travel between Lowbie Regions (10s) Travel inside Mid-level Regions (15s) Travel between Mid-level Regions (15s) Travel to High-level Regions (25s) Travel to the Ettenmoors (45s) Travel from the Ettenmoors (10s) Express Route: Rivendell <> Bree (35s) Express Route: Esteldin <> Rivendell (20s) Express Route: Esteldin <> Bree (35s) All previous level restrictions on travel routes have remained intact. Lowered the cost of traveling between Celondim and Duillond (was 10 silver, now 3 silver). Using your map home before you have picked a home location will now send you to the proper racial home. New Area - Evendim - is now clickable from Shire and North Downs Maps. Crafting resource map notes are now filtered by the "Craft Mine" option, instead of "Tracked Animal." The tooltips for overlapping map notes now show all the map notes' text, instead of just the top one. The map's fog of war will no longer become completely opaque after looking at a different region's map. Wood, crop, and mine tracking only show up on your radar, not your map. Map notes won't randomly disappear now. The filter and map menus no longer get tiny in some dungeons and interior locations. No more will an NPC's map note (on your radar) say "Interior Quest Location" and imply a gory conclusion to the quest. Your fellows' mapnotes will now appear over the radar's fog of war. Fixed a bug in the cost of swift-travel from Celondim to West Bree. Cost to traveling to the Ettenmoors has been lowered to 20 silver (was 120 silver). Also lowered the cost of traveling from the Ettenmoors to some locations (now 10 silver). Horses on the travel route from Esteldin to Aughaire should no longer get stuck partway. When at a stablemaster, only discovered locations will be shown. Travel and mounting is blocked during some emotes (sitting for example). No more disappearing "Interior Quest Location" map notes. Added a new option to show quest icons for trivial quests on the radar. This can be found under (CTRL-O) Options->UI Settings (last option on the page).Performance/Client Client memory improvements: sounds were adding to the bloat. So, out of our memory old sounds! x64 OS users will now gain the benefits of their added memory and OS. Fixed an issue where players are seeing a message that says "Cleaning up old connections" indefinitely. The same message may still happen, but the player will be able to log in again normally within 10 minutes. Fixed a loading screen hang that can occur when logging in. Rewrote the way all static content (buildings, trees, etc.) gets managed on the client to significantly improve client performance.Creature AI/Pathing The Craban that attack Fredagar Bolger in the Book 1 - Chapter 7 quest should no longer go into anti-exploit mode on flying in. Monsters should have an easier time moving through doorways. Significant pathing issues in Torech-i-Bogbereth have been fixed.Miscellaneous Updated a number of misspellings of Aurochs to be Aurochs. Players can no longer stand while defeated. Tag beacons now accurately tell you if a game of Tag is active or not. Monsters who are in the process of fading out and leaving the world will no longer try to attack you. Fixed two typos in the loading screen tips. Changed tutorial hints to reference "companions" instead of "pets." Changed tutorial hint to reference "Quickslot Bar" instead of "toolbar." No more trying to spar with someone who's traveling. When you logout, your channeling skills will be stopped. Players will be dismounted if they fall from too high. Added more tips to the teleport screen! Now you can garner sage advice while you are waiting patiently at a loading screen. The Stablemasters no longer call Bree's South Gate "East Bree" but refer to it as "South Bree." Pets will no longer aggro a monster already in combat with another player by running by them in a passive pet stance.